The Sky's The Limit
by MagicConan14
Summary: Ai's acting introverted again...What is it that she has to hide? What do the Flock have to do with it all? Rated K plus for now.
1. Ai's Revelation

The Sky's the Limit

MagicConan14 here! =P This story was originally my second fanfic and my first crossover, but I decided to put it on hiatus. Now that I know Nevermore is scheduled for this year,August 6th to be exact, I've started up on it again.

The more reviews my stories receive,the faster I'll put up chapters.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All the characters used in the story are not mine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hi, Akemi, it's me, Shiho.I wonder, do you remember the human-avian hybrid that our parents created, the one that was so intelligent it escaped... The one you saw the day you …that's right, you're ...*sobbing in distance*<em>

* * *

><p>Ai wasn't giving out sarcastic comments to Conan or helping the Shonen Tanteidan solve one of Agasa's riddles today. She was acting like when she was first introduced to Conan. Everyone had asked her what was wrong, yet she didn't reply…until Conan queried her about it. "Meet me at Beika Park tomorrow," was what she told him.<p>

A sunny Saturday greeted them as they strolled down to Beika Park. They lay themselves down on the hillside, Conan putting his hands behind his head. Ai then sat up and told him, tears running down her face,choking occasionally on a word, "Here's the truth: You're a human-avian hybrid. You were made to be my friend. All those memories in your head are fake. Other people have been held hostage and memories have been implanted into their heads too. The only reason you are free is because you managed to escape a few years ago."

Conan was astounded. "What the…? I was made for your selfish purposes? That can't be!"

"There are others like you, they call themselves the Flock. They were created by Jeb Batchelder, a close friend of my parents. The Flock are currently roaming the world, trying to take down an organisation called the Doomsday Group."

"I can't believe you, not one piece of that makes sense." 

The next day, it was like Conan had vanished off the face of the earth. Shinichi wasn't answering his phone either.

"Conan-kun went out yesterday, claiming to be going to Doctor Agasa's," Ran supplied.

"I saw him at Beika Park," a park maintenance person told them.

Ai had come to one conclusion-that Kudo-kun had run away, or in this case, flown away.

Conan had kept hidden in the clouds, searching for Osaka, for Hattori. He had to pass on the message before leaving, and keep it as quiet as possible. That way no one would want to know where he'd gone…except, maybe, Ran. He'd raced over to Beika Park as soon as it was dark enough, to test out what could have been the truth. In a toilet cubicle,he had pulled a bit at his shoulderblade and it separated into wing and skin. Flying,he recollected,was hard enough (enough for him to take an entire night to learn how to do it) but eventually, he perfected it, sacrificing two slashes in his shirt and jacket to do so. The early morning had seen him off with a cool breeze when he had departed on this long journey.

After all that, he had decided he was a freak-not a Holmes freak like Ran had called him on the day of the roller coaster murder case, not a soccer freak, but a freak by DNA. He was two percent bird.

When he sighted a police car, amber lights alerting him of its identity, he knew that it was the perfect time to ask where Hattori lived.

* * *

><p>The Doomsday Group is mentioned in Angel.<p> 


	2. The Flock in Japan?

This fic really needs an update! It's only had 64 overall reads. I can't blame its major unpopularity because of it being a crossover, but otherwise I would have expected to have more reads.

I'm in the process of reading Nevermore, so I wonder what's going to go on…it'll definitely help with this fic too.

/

I'm going to introduce something into Steal the Night (my newest fic, for those not in the know) next chapter, and I'm worried it'll cause protests of plagiarism… To spoil it for you a little, the idea is kinda similar to Erasers. That's why I'm confessing my doubt here.

Now that I think of it, why not I just reveal my creation here?

* * *

><p>Folding up his wings, Conan made a rather horrible landing in the nearby forest. Nobody noticed because he'd landed in a clearing. After finding out what he needed to know, he quickly discovered Hattori's house and left a message. (The reason Conan didn't text him was because Hattori wouldn't take him seriously otherwise.) Then he started off for the Flock, all the way in America…Little did he know, the Flock were in Japan.<p>

/

[A.N. If this next part doesn't make sense, read Steal the Night, then come back to it.]

Meanwhile, Kaito (who had somehow gotten a bug on to his tantei-kun's clothing) was watching him and keeping an eye on the moon suspended outside, as blue as a pale sapphire…

This transformation wasn't right though. Instead of a wolf, he'd become something between a wolf and a human…including wings that consisted of half fur and half scales. Well, you couldn't really tell the other covering of his wings were scales – they were a hybrid of skin colour and the brown that his fur was. Only close examination could tell that they were actually a bunch of closely connected fragments.

/

As Conan flew over yet another city, he couldn't help noticing some figures on the ground that distinctly didn't fit into the crowd. Their clothes were more dishevelled and there were slash marks prevalent on the backs of their clothes…

"Up and away!" he heard an American female voice yell. It had a hard edge to it, but somehow reminded him of Ran's. Seven figures shot up; using wings they had randomly unfurled.

Halting suddenly, he realised this was the Flock Haibara had told him about. Why were they even in Japan?

The Flock themselves had stopped in mid-air, sizing him up too. They'd found who they were looking for – their newest member.

/

Ari and Jeb were huddled up in a van with a bunch of whitecoats. They'd heard rumours about suspicious happenings in Japan related to Eraser-like beings and had to check it out.

Ari, after sniffing the cool Tokyo air intently, gunned the brakes from his position in the seat next to the driver's. [Off the top of my head, I can't remember what that seat's called.]

He'd smelt a combination of wolf and human, but something was quite off about the scent too.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


	3. No Escape Now

96 overall reads sucks...especially after its prolonged release too...It'll be marked for deletion after the release of this chapter – if it doesn't have 115 overall reads by January 1st, it'll go and never be published again!

* * *

><p>The van of whitecoats had come across Kaito, who had just transformed into a wolfanoid (for those not in the know, that's a werewolf-dragon hybrid).<p>

"Well, this is exactly the kind of creature that our team reported was in Japan...I bet Max would love to see it!" Ari chortled at the thought of the half-wolf creature leering over a tightly-chained-to-a-cage Max, the avian-human having a scared expression on her face.

Jeb, however, had a slight tension in his jaw, and Kaito could see that. So he decided to do something about it.

"If you're talking about me, then I'm not interested in any of your petty stuff with this 'Max' person," Kaito firmly stated, still getting used to his form. It came out much harsher than he expected it to be, and almost scared the pants off a few of the whitecoats!

"Perfect!" Ari laughed as he watched their expressions go back to ones of cool nonchalance. Kaito tested his wings just as Ari grabbed him out of midair by his tail and shoved him into a cage. No escape now.

/

After settling into the middle of the Gunma forest, the Flock and Conan gazed at the fireflies that floated around their heads lazily.

"Okay, let's get down to business, people," Max announced. "We need to give this city boy," Conan gave her a piercing stare, "a rundown of what goes on."

"Actually, that's easy to explain." That was Iggy. "It's just 'trying to survive everyday without getting nabbed by whitecoats, Erasers or Flyboys'." Everyone but Max or Conan agreed. The former was strategising in her head while the latter was plain confused.

After everything got cleared up, the Flock fell fast asleep. Conan, however, couldn't. He wasn't used to sleeping on the bumpy ground or the trees.

As the full moon rose in the midnight sky, the van rumbled on through the Gunma forest. Suddenly, a spluttering came from the engine...and soon it became very apparent the van had broken down. The precious cargo that was being held in the van was about to stage its disappearance!

Kaito tossed a bomb at the bars on his right, causing a huge explosion and enough space to run off. Recalling the fact he had wings, he ascended into the sky, his heightened sense of smell picking up the scents of the night and people. A very familiar scent...or maybe odour?...caught his nose, and he followed it - straight to Tantei-kun and the Flock.

A rustling in the bushes snapped Conan awake. What was causing the disturbance, he discovered, was a huge bipedal, winged animal that appeared to be a wolf at first glance. "Tantei-kun!" it rasped. (That was the only way to describe its voice – stuck between a potential howl and an ordinary talking voice.) "Wow, I can't believe I found you here!" Only one person called him Tantei-kun, and that was Kaito Kid. How could that...creature...be Kid?!

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

Amber: See Steal the Night for how this happened.


End file.
